Des habitudes pas très habituelles
by OrganisationXIII
Summary: Que savez vous des rêves...? Et si ils commençaient à perturber les nuits d'une simple lycéenne?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Organisation XIII

**Titre:** Des habitudes pas très habituelles

**Genre**: Aventure/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Aucun de principale concernant les personnages de FFVII. Quelques uns par ci par là, mais pas de principales.

**Disclaimer & Note:** Tout les persos de FFVII ne m'appartiennent pas.

( même si je tente déséspérément de m'offrir un voyage au japon de la part de mon père pour aller négocier quelques persos... Vous croyez que j'ai une chance de pouvoir réussir? XD )

Sinon le reste est à moi!

**Tiré de:** Après FFVII Dirge of Cerbérus.

_**Des habitudes pas très habituelles.**_

_**Les rèves...**_

Vous savez tous que tout les soirs, pendant notre sommeil, nous rêvons. Ce phénomène se produit depuis la naissance. Rappellez-vous, quand vous étiez petit(e), ces soirs où vous vous redressiez d'un coup en hurlant et en pleurant, où vous contraignez vos parents à se lever pour vous consoler et vous emmener dormir avec eux, dans leur lit. Et vous en connaissez la raison.

_Les cauchemards._

Les cauchemards sont des visions terrifiantes et imprettionnantes, dévoilant nos peurs et nos angoisses. Les cauchemards sont inspirés de notre imagination et mis en images par notre cerveau qui y ajoute son grain de sel à l'aide de la mémoire.

Mais ses deux compères de filmatographie ne produisent pas seulement des _cauchemards_ mais aussi des visons plus agréables, plus douces, plus joyeuses. C'est ce qu'on appelle:

_Les rêves._

Nos rêves s'inspirent aussi de nos désirs et de nos souvenirs. Les rêves sont réconfortants et émouvants.

Si l'on assemble le tout, c'est bien notre cerveau et notre imagination qui enchantent nos nuits, en bien comme en mal.

Vu que ce sont ces deux « choses » qui font ce travail mais qui sont reliés à notre âme, on pourrait donc dénoncer ça comme des tours ou une révélation de notre âme.

C'est ce que je nomme:

_L'ouverture de l'âme. Les rêves de l'âme._

Mais ce n'ai pas tout dans le registre des rêves chers amis. Laissez moi aussi vous parler de ce que je nomme:

_L'ouverture du coeur. Les rêves de coeur._

Bien évidemment, je pense que vous avez compris, je parle des rêves vitaux. C'est à dire, des rêves d'exploits ou de choses à obtenir. Vous savez, quand vous étiez petit(e), vous criez: Maman, Maman, moi plus tard je serais policier et j'arrêterais les gros méchants.

Ou encore: Maman, Maman, plus tard moi je serais chanteuse et ma voix sera connue dans le monde entier.

Ou encore: Maman, Maman, moi j'aurais un grand château et Brad Pitt, il sera mon mari et on aura 4 enfants, 2 garçons, 2 filles.

Et puis pourquoi pas: Maman, Maman, moi j'aurais une Porshe et puis une grande maison avec plein plein d'argent et j'aurais aussi une grande piscine et j'aurais tout ce que je voudrais!

Bien entendu, ce sont ces rêves qui nous poussent à aller plus loin, à continuer encore et encore mais qui malheureusement s'avèrent soit irréalisables dans votre situation ou tellement dur à obtenir, que vous jettez l'éponge, une fois adulte.

Pour en finir avec ce petit chapitre, je vais vous parler de mon histoire...

Comme vous le savez, rêver est une habitude. Et si... Tout cela... Perturber la vie paisible d'une jeune lycéenne?

Vous allez alors comprendre que nos rêves peuvent nous emmener loin... très loin.


	2. Cher Journal 1

_**Des habitudes pas très habituelles**_

Chapitre 2 – Cher journal (1)

Bonjour.

Bonjour journal!

C'est la première fois que j'en tiens un. Tu es aussi le premier que j'ai de ma vie.

En plus, comme tu es beau avec tes pages un peu jaunis et légèrement brûlées! Ta couverture noire et rouge en velours est sublime!

Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée!

Je m'appelle Kate, j'ai 17 ans et tous mes neurones en fonction! Je suis gothique, je mesure 1m60 et je pèse 54 kilos! J'ai les cheveux noirs avec une grande mèche rouge qui retombe sur le devant de mon visage. J'ai la peau légèrement pâle avec les joues rougies!

Je vis dans une adorable maison avec ma famille d'accueil! Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien! Greg et Sophia sont très doux avec moi! Et leur fils Thibault est un cœur avec moi!

Ma chambre est au rez de chausser, vu que je ne peux pas monter au premier...

Non, tu ne sauras pas pourquoi tout de suite!

Je te le dirais plus tard.

Demain, c'est la rentrée... Je ne suis pas si heureuse que ça d'y aller...Thibault m'emmène au lycée en voiture, et moi j'aime pas ça...

Fin chapitre 2


	3. Intriguant

Salut tout le monde! C'est re-moi! J'suis désolée de l'énorme retard mais les raisons de mon retard reste secrette désolée! Bonne lecture!

**Des habitudes pas très habituelles**

Chapitre 3: intriguant

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Dehors, le vent s'est levé d'un coup, faisant voler quelques feuilles rougient par le temps. Nous sommes au mois d'Octobre. Le paysage est las et le ciel a mauvaise mine. Je tapotte mon crayon de bois sur la table de travail du lycée. Nouveau lycée, nouvelle année... nouveau problème. Cette fois ci, c'est l'internat. Pourquoi? Parce que mes parents adoptifs ont beaucoup de mal maintenant a s'occuper de moi. Pourquoi? (mais arrêter avec vos questions!) Je suis handicapée motrice. Pourquoi? (j'ai dis stop là...) a cause d'un accident de voiture. Mes parents et mon petit frère ont étaient tués. Pas moi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Le résultat et là, c'est tout. Je me retrouve dans un fauteuil roulant a vie, avec des parents qui ne sont pas les miens et les regards de pitier des autres autours de moi. Je n'ai jamais demandais ca. Pourtant c'est là, et je dois m'y faire. Voici le prix de la vie. Vie que je commence a regretter de jour en jour. Plus le temps passe, plus je sens le froid s'agripper a moi, comme un loup ne lache pas sa proie. Un froid glacial, tellement qu'il me brûle et me consume. Je me sens seule. Seule avec ce froid et ces cicatrices au fond de mon coeur. J'entend la porte de la salle de travail s'ouvrir et des pas avancer vers moi. Cette façon de marcher... Je l'a connais. C'est mon frère adoptif. Je tourne la têtevers lui et le regarde avec tristesse. Il est plutôt grand, la peau légèrement pâle, les yeux marron, les lèvres fines et tirées, les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. une teinture. Il tend sa main vers moi et me caresse les cheveux. Jeme doute que s'est surement l'un des derniers contactes physique que j'aurais avec lui. Mais je ne pleure pas. Je ne souris pas. Je suis vide, fatiguée et triste. Il prend me prend la main et la caresse. Bon courage, je traduis. oui.. du courage... Mais en ais je encore? Il se redresse, se retourne et dans un dernier signe de main, je lui présente mon adieu. Il s'en va, sans remords, sans pitier et sans souffrance. Nous n'avons vécu que 2 ans ensemble. Et je ne suis pas sa vrai soeur. Je suis comme une copine qui vit chez lui. Celle qui le gène. Il est plutôt content de se débarrasser de moi je suppose. La porte se ferme et me revoilà seule. Doucement, je pose mes mains sur les dessus de mes roues et les poussent en avant. J'arrive au niveau de la porte et la pousse. Elle s'ouvre. Amaury(1), mon frère, l'avait mal refermée. timidement, j'avance dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Mais la curiosité de découvrir un lieu est toujours présente en moi. J'aime découvrir par moi même les endroits où je suis. C'est comme ca. Le gout du risque. Mais je me perds jamais, j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Puis étrangement, je remarque que je connais tout d'ici. Qu'inconsciemment, je sais oèu je vais; Je sais où est quoi et pourquoi c'est là; Je ne suis jamais venue ici, j'en suis certaine. Pourtant, je sais. Bizarrement, je sais où est ma chambre, alors que personne ne m'en a donné le numéro. Me voici devant la porte de celle ci justement. Je pose ma main sur la poignet. Soudain, je sens des sueurs froides glissées le long de mon échine, et des frissons parcourir mon fronce les sourcils. J'ouvre la pour et regarde la chambre...

"waouh..." fut le premier mot que je sortis de la journée.

En effet, la chambre est tout à fait... slendide. A mon image. Les murs sont noirs et rouges clairs. En face de moi, il y a une grande fenetre peinte en noir. J'ai un lit simple aux draps tirés rouges sangs, et au dessus une étagère où sont posés mes livres et mes figurines de Final Fantasy et de Kingdom Hearts. A ma gauche, il y a un très belle armoire en ébène. Il y a un bureau en verre plaqué contre le mur, juste a coté de l'armoire. A coté de la fenètre, un lavabo en porcelaine noir est retenu contre le mur,surplombé d'une glace. Je pousse mes roues pour avancer. Je me retourne et découvre derrière la porte une magnifique coiffeuse noire laquée avec un grand miroir surplombé de trois autres petits. Je souris. Je me sens comme chez moi ici. Suis je déja venue? J'ai comme l'impression de connaitre cette chambre. J'approche mon lit et trouve sur celui ci un paquet. Un cadeau? Je le prend dans mes mains et l'ouvre. Cadeau de bienvenu: une ceinture noire avec une boucle bleu marine et un ponpon de porte rouge. J'accroche celui ci a la poignet de ma fenêtre. J'enfille la ceinture. Je suis contente. Très contente. C'est alors que je décide prendre mes figurines pour les bichonner. Cela m'arrive souvent quand je suis heureuse. Je me hisse sur mon lit avec la force de mes bras et m'y asseois dessus. Je regarde mes figurines avec un sourire doux. J'en ai beaucoup il faut dire. J'ai dans le sens de mes cadeaux et achats: Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine en Turk, Reno des Turks, Tifa Lockheart, Cloud Strife, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Yuffie Kisaragi, Roxas et Axel. Mes 11 petits protégés. Je prends Sephiroth dans ma main, je l'ammène a moi et lui caresse ses cheveux de plastiques. Sephiroth est ma figurine la plus proche. Vous allez dire que je suis bizarre, mais je sens comme un lien entre cette figurine et moi. Je l'aime beaucoup, comme j'ai aimé le garçon qui me l'a offert. Je m'en souviendrais toujours. La joie que j'ai ressentis quand il me l'a offert. La même joie que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu ce garçon si charmant. Malheureusement, il habite loin, et nous nous voyons rarement. Mais nous gardons contacte. Celle avec qui j'ai plus de mal, c'est Reno. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens comme quelque chose de différent entre lui et moi. Une profonde distance. Je sais, je parle d'eux comme des personnes réels, mais... J'y tiens. C'est ce qui me retiens vivante. C'est un monde auquel je tien et a qui il ne faut pas toucher.  
Je regarde l'heure. 19h30. Je n'ai pas faim mais je me sens lourde, fatiguée. Je décide de ne pas manger et me hisse comme je peux dans les draps de mon lits, avant de reposer Sephiroth avec mes autres "compagnons de chambre". Doucement, je me sens partir...

**OoOoOoO**

Soudainement, venant de la chambre 111, un froid glacial s'étend sur le premier étage. Un froid qui vous glace de sang. On entend soudain des hurlements, des cris, des pleures, venant de cette chambre intrigante. Pourtant, une petite fille est là, dormant calmemment dans son lit. Elle ne sens pas ce froid, n'entend pas ces abjectes cris...  
Dans un vacarne diabolique, la porte de la chambre 111 se ferme, emprisonnant la petite fille dans la pièce glacée.


	4. Cher Journal 2

**Des habitudes pas très habituelles**

**Chapitre 4: **Cher journal (2)

Salut! C'est Kate.

il y a quelques jours, je suis arrivée dans mon nouvel internat... Completemnt bizarre! Le dirlo est bizarre, avec ses lunettes rondes horribles, les élèves ont l'air quelques fois absents... C'est quelques fois flippant...

Sinon, je vais bien. Il parrait que ma voisine, de la chambre 112, aurait était apporter ici à cause d'un handicape comme moi. J'aimerais bien aller voir...

Ah oui, aussi un truc de bizarre (pour changer)! J'ai remarquer que ma chambre était glacée le soir a partir de 19h30... Ca doit être une coupure de chauffage...


End file.
